Pokémon Ultimate Handbook
The Pokémon Ultimate Handbook is a handbook published in 2008 by Scholtastic. It lists all Pokémon from Generation I to Generation IV in Alphabetical order. In the updated releases, Shaymin and Arceus are included. It is commonly and infamously known to have many errors such as the constant misplacing of images, movesets, species, and even classifying random Pokémon as Legendary Pokémon. Errors * Abra, Kadabra, and Alakazam are called the "Psychic Pokémon" rather than the Psi Pokémon. * Aipom is given male pronouns despite it having a male and female gender ratio. This is fixed in the updated versions. * Azelf is called the "Stone Pokémon" rather than the Willpower Pokémon. * Budew is shown to learn Bullet Seed, even though it can't do so. ** In the updated versions, Budew is shown with Cranidos' moveset. * Celebi is listed as a / -type Pokémon instead of a / -type Pokémon. * Cherrim is called the "Cherry Blossom Pokémon" rather than the Blossom Pokémon. * Cresselia is called the "Crescent Moon Pokémon" rather than the Lunar Pokémon. * Croagunk is called the "Poison Pokémon" rather than the Toxic Mouth Pokémon. * Delibird is erroneously shown to be a Legendary Pokémon. * Dialga is called the "Time Pokémon" rather than the Temporal Pokémon. * Duskull's picture has its eye located underneath it. This is fixed in the updated versions. * Donphan is called the "Armor Bird Pokémon" rather than the Armor Pokémon. * Gliscor is called the "Fangscorpion Pokémon" rather than the Fang Scorp Pokémon. * Golem is called the "Rock Pokémon" rather than the Megaton Pokémon. * Infernape's page misspells Mach Punch as "Mash Punch". * Kricketot and Kricketune are shown to learn Bite, even though they can't do so. * Ledyba and Ledian are called the "Five Start Pokémon" rather than the Five Star Pokémon. This is fixed in the updated versions. * Luxio is shown with Roserade's moveset. This is fixed in the updated versions. * Luxray is shown with Cranidos' moveset. * Palkia is called the "Space Pokémon" rather than the Spatial Pokémon. This is fixed in the updated versions. * Piplup and Prinplup are shown to learn Bite, even though they can't do so. * Porygon's image is swapped with Porygon2's. This is fixed in the updated versions. * Porygon2 is sometimes misspelled as Porygon 2 or Porygon-2. * Prinplup's page misspells Metal Claw as "Metal Chew". * Probopass is missing its mini-noses in its image. * Pupitar's page has Larvitar and Tyranitar swapped on its evolutionary line. This is fixed in the updated versions. * Rampardos' moveset is missing the move Endeavor. * Rotom is erroneously shown to be a Legendary Pokémon. This is fixed in the updated versions. * Scizor is called the "Scissors Pokémon" rather than the Pincer Pokémon. * Skorupi is called the "Scorpian Pokémon" rather than the Scorpion Pokémon. * Sky Attack is referred to as "Sky Power". * Shaymin's Sky Forme moveset is missing the move Air Slash. * Spinda is erroneously shown to be a Legendary Pokémon. * Spiritomb is erroneously shown to be a Legendary Pokémon. * Squirtle is called the "Water Pokémon" rather than the Tiny Turtle Pokémon. * Staryu is called the "Star Fish Pokémon" rather than the Star Shape Pokémon. * Suicune's art on all pages it appears on have the lineart misplaced. * Surskit is called the "Pound Skater Pokémon" rather than the Pond Skater Pokémon. * Swinub's page has Swinub and Mamoswine swapped on its evolutionary line. * Taillow is called the "Tiny Swallow Pokémon" rather than the TinySwallow Pokémon. * Torkoal is called the "Coral Pokémon" rather than the Coal Pokémon. * Torterra's art is changed twice on different pages. * Tri Attack is referred to as "Tri Power". * Turtwig's page misspells Synthesis as "Syntesis". * Zangoose is called the "Car Ferret Pokémon" rather than the Cat Ferret Pokémon. * Zigzagoon is called the "Tynyracoon Pokémon" rather then the TinyRacoon Pokémon. Category:Books